A Spider's Thread
by Rainnie Skye
Summary: "Even though I really did love you before…" Exactly how did this start to spread? Exactly how did the conflict turn to this? Two people brought together by fate. In a world fallen into corruption and violent bloodshed, two people reach out to each other. LenMiku.
1. Prologue

A Spider's Thread Monopoly

"Even though I really did love you before…" Exactly how did this start to spread? Exactly how did the conflict turn to this? Two people brought together by fate. In a world fallen into corruption and violent bloodshed, two people reach out to each other. LenMiku.

-x-

Prologue

He slowly walked to her, his face a perfect emotionless mask. Even at this time, Miku marveled at how he was good at hiding how he felt. Even though she thought she understood him by now, time and time again he had always surprised her.

He stopped right in front of her, his clothes soaked in the dark hues of red. He held a knife in his hand, and Miku could see that he was slightly trembling at the sight of her.

They were in the middle of a barren battlefield, with hundreds of dead bodies around them. He was still standing, and she lying on the ground, waiting for him to release her out of this godforsaken world.

He made as if to speak, but she didn't catch any of his words, if there were really any. She merely smiled at him and shook her head.

"… Just do it." She stared at him, waiting for him to end her life right there. She always knew that this was something that shouldn't have been, but strangely, she didn't regret anything.

They were frozen in time at that moment, their eyes conveying all the things that were unsaid and were left to be unsaid.

Her eyes bearing a mixture of emotions, of terror, of sadness, and, if he wasn't mistaken, content. She was truly a strange, beautiful girl. And he loved her for that.

His eyes, although he thought he could hide it, was vivid with emotions. She could still see traces of sadness intermingled with rage but it was still the same beautiful shade of blue that she fell in love with.

"Do it." She repeated as she looked at his face hungrily for the very last time. "Please,"

He forced a smirk onto his face and readied the bloodied knife. He was such a pathetic guy. He raises the knife and smiled at Miku, a blindingly bright smile that she only saw rarely.

"There was no other way, huh?" he said softly, almost whispering.

She waited for the impact of the knife and closed her eyes.

"Even though… even though… I really did…love you."

-x-

That was pretty short, but that was only the prologue. This is a WIP so as of now; I'm still creating and doing the whole plot. As you noticed, this was inspired by 's beautifully haunting song, Spider Thread Monopoly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01:

"_our meeting was a meeting that wasn't supposed to happen"_

I first met him the summer of my 13th year, as I was playing by myself alone in the abandoned gardens near the meeting point of the two factions, where my parents were both representing our faction. I was still too young to understand anything about the meeting so the adults told me to go out and play somewhere.

I stumbled upon this hidden Eden when I was trying to chase a butterfly, a rare creature that we seldom saw nowadays. It was beautiful, with its wings the shade of ultramarine. I wanted to catch it, when it fluttered too close into a spider web nearby.

As I tried to set it free from the tragedy that would have befallen it, I heard faint footsteps behind my back. I was too surprised to make a sudden move and I could hear the stranger's voice clearly echoing behind me.

"Don't."

With that simple word, I turned around to see bright blue eyes staring onto my own. _throb._ I stumbled back and almost slipped because of being startled when strong, sinewy arms grabbed hold of me. I looked above me to find a boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes smirking at me. _throb_.

"That was close." He commented, as he helped me stand firmly on the ground. "You might've bumped your head or something if I hadn't caught you on time," the stranger continued to say. Instead of gratitude, I felt annoyed at him.

"I wouldn't have slipped if you didn't surprise me like that," I reasoned out as I huffed at him.

"Is that so, but if I hadn't stopped you, then the spider would've died, you know." He replied at me, pointing to the bush where the spider web was located. I looked just in time to see the butterfly, know squirming helplessly, trapped into the spider web.

"But if I can't save it, the butterfly will get eaten," I explained as I edged forwards again, reaching out to the butterfly. I almost caught it when the strange boy stopped me and grabbed my hand, pulling it away from the spider web.

"It's the butterfly's fault for getting lured into the web, besides, if you set it free, the spider will die because of hunger, you can't save both, it's the law of nature." he spoke to me in an ominous voice. His words made sense, but I really didn't want to see the butterfly die. I grabbed my hand away from his and turned away from the spider web.

"The butterfly didn't mean to get trapped into the web. I chased it around and it accidentally got trapped," I hung my head as I watched the strange boy still watching the spider web with fascination.

"Huh, who cares? This world is just like the spider's web. There are many ignorant people who get entrapped daily by deceptive people like this spider. They merely make a beautiful web which lures those ignorant fools in." He said all of that in a flat voice.

I looked clearly at him, noticing his clothes weren't the blue robes of our faction. His robes were golden yellow tinted with hints of silver, which made his eyes more pronounced. It was no mistake that by his way of talking and his appearance, he was from the Kagamine clan.

It was the first time that I saw a boy my age from that clan. Usually they were all those old people that made decisions with my parents. But this was an encounter that really wasn't allowed. Law told us that we mustn't get close to people from the other faction. And I didn't intend to break this law.

I slowly took a step backward when I stepped on a twig that broke with my foot's pressure. He heard the twig snap and looked towards me, a questioning look on his face. He must've read what I was thinking as he broke into a grin and moved closer towards me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told me as he edged closer to me. "I just wanted to be friends," he continued. I wanted to laugh at what he was saying. We could never be friends. If we wished for it, it would still be breaking the rules.

"No." I firmly shook my head at him. "The rules say-"

"Who cares what the rules say? I'm interested in you and I want to know you better. This is actually the first time I saw a girl from the other faction," he explained and a part of me wanted to trust in his words, while another part of me wanted to run off and never look back.

"So, what do you say?" I looked directly at him and his eyes didn't show a flicker of emotion. He hesitated for a bit when he slowly raised his arm towards me, almost touching me and he held it there, waiting for my response.

This boy intrigued me. I wanted to know about the other faction, since we had scarce information about them. I wanted to know if they were really horrendous and barbaric as the elders back in the village said. I've always doubted it and seeing the boy before me, I'm not sure if what the people back there were saying the truth.

I slowly, slowly, raised my hand to meet his and he met my hand halfway. His hand was warm and reassuring and he gently squeezed my hand. I squeezed his hand back and we both smiled at each other. His smile was triumphant, while mine was unsure.

I felt scared of what my parents and friends would think of me when they find out that I had contact with the other faction and a boy nonetheless, but I shook those thoughts away from my head as the stranger lead me deeper into the garden.

"I almost forgot," he suddenly says to me and I'm caught off-guard by his eyes. "I didn't even ask you what your name is," he says chuckling slightly. I also didn't know who he was, and to think I've befriended someone without knowing their name.

He stared straight into my eyes, as if he could read what I was thinking, and asked, "What's your name?"

I stared back at him and told him in a almost quivering voice. "My name… is Miku. Hatsune Miku," I tell him as he regards me with a small smile.

"What a weird name for a weird girl," he commented as I frowned at him. He caught my frown and laughed. "Well, I'm merely joking. It's a pretty name," he adds as we continue walking around the gardens.

After a brief silence, he then tells me his.

"My name's Len. Kagamine Len and it's been a pleasure to meet you, Miku." I didn't say anything at first, since his name was rather unique when I thought up of something to say.

"What a weird name for a weird boy,"

"Haha, now you're just copying me," he teases me and I laugh with him. I was glad that I made friends with him. He seemed to be a nice but strange boy. I hoped that this day would never end as we talked about things we do for what seemed like hours.

In retrospect, I knew that the day we met each other was not a mere coincidence or chance. Fate decided to play a cruel trick on us. And we had no choice but to play along it.

-x-

A/N: Well, that concludes the 1st Chapter. As you can see, it's on Miku's Point of View and the following chapters will be on her point of view too. Please leave a review/comment. Constructive criticism is preferred. Other than that, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
